Wrinkles are signs of aging and photodamage that occur with time. Since the beginning of time a search has been made for ways to reduce wrinkles and make the skin look younger. Plastic surgery, Botox™ and injections of collagen, hyaluronic acid and other substances have been used to smooth wrinkles. Wrinkle creams have been formulated incorporating lubricating elements such as emollients, moisturizing ingredients such as hyaluronic acid, silicones, vitamins, and other skin smoothing agents.